


magenta against red

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: Dorothea and Petra grow fond of the ugly matching sweaters Manuela gave them.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	magenta against red

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](https://prompts.neocities.org/) was: "Dorothea's mom gives Dorothea and Petra very cheesy, matching shirts/sweaters/scarfs. Petra tries their very best to pretend they love it."

The offending sweater glares back at her, as if itself sentient. Petra tries not to grimace, but the magenta hearts are so offensive against the red background.

“Th-thank you, Manuela, for the generous gift,” Petra manages to choke out. “I shall… keep this safe.”

Petra holds it up. The colours were one thing, honestly, but upon closer inspection, one sleeve is longer than the other, and the collar is lopsided, and Petra wonders if that is even possible.

She flinches at the sight.

Dorothea, next to Petra, sighs happily at her wife and her mother bonding. Manuela had just arrived in Brigid to visit them, and they haven’t seen each other since the wedding a few months ago.

Dorothea’s smile dies when Manuela pulls out a matching sweater and hands it to her.

.

Dorothea laughs at the ridiculous sight: Petra is absolutely drowning in the ugly red sweater Manuela had given them months earlier. One of the sleeves ends a few inches above Petra’s wrist while the other obscures her hand entirely.

Petra huffs, petulant, and her wife immediately walks up to her and places gentle kisses over her neck up to her lips, a placating gesture that always works. Petra immediately softens, arms coming up to hug Dorothea in place. She’s still smiling, at least.

“Sweetheart, you look good in that,” Dorothea tries to assure her, but the effect is somewhat dulled by the laughter she’s trying to hold back. “And didn’t I tell you…?”

“Yes, you did,” Petra acquiesces after some moments. “I did not think I would  _ need _ a sweater at all. I brought this only because I was wanting to leave it at our Enbarr home.”

“And now?” Dorothea presses on.

“... And now I am realising I should have brought my blankets instead, yes, my love, you have told me this. Winters in your country are unforgiving. Next year we shall invite Manuela back to Brigid instead.”

Dorothea kisses away the small frown on Petra’s face.

“Come on, babe, let me warm you up in other ways.”

.

Out of the twins, Sophia gets cold more easily. This wasn’t a problem, of course, when they were in Brigid where it’s hot and wet all year.

In Adrestia, it’s winter and way past midnight when they pull up at their driveway. It takes quite some time for the fireplace to warm up the living room, so Petra reaches for the first thing she can find: the ugly sweater draped over the back of the couch, the one she’d left in a hurry half a year ago because they would’ve missed their flight back if they dallied any longer.

Dorothea, coming out of placing a sleeping Alexis on their bed, smiles fondly at Petra wrapping the thick sweater over Sophia’s swaddle. The baby looks like a winter solstice gift, only missing a ribbon.

“Say what you will about the sweater, Sophia stopped fussing immediately after I bundled her in the sweater,” Petra remarks quietly, careful not to startle the child she’s holding against her chest.

“Petra, you’re the one with opinions about it.”

“One — I have  _ one _ opinion, which is that the sweater is ugly. And I am allowed to hold this opinion because Manuela acknowledges it as well.”

Dorothea, enamoured, leans over carefully and kisses Petra’s cheek, an unspoken promise of  _ more _ later.

.

Petra could have lived without the sweater if she’s being honest. Which is why she’d shoved it, years ago, at the back of the closet of their home they only visit once a year when they come to see Manuela.

“Mommy! Ma! Look what we found!” Sophia shouts. Dorothea and Petra look up from the laptop where they’re watching some drama Dorothea had put on.

Two seven-year-olds come bounding towards them in a single sweater, the hem of it reaching their knees. They stop in front of the sofa, looking up at their parents, smiling expectantly. 

“It’s so red! Redder than Mommy’s favourite dress!” Alexis chatters happily.

“Oh, I haven’t seen that since you two were babies,” Dorothea says, placing the laptop on the coffee table. Petra loosens her arms around her wife. “Where’d you find it?”

“In our closet! Deep!” Sophia drags out the syllables to emphasise her point.

“Deep, huh?” Dorothea glances to the side at her wife with a smirk. “Let me see if I can find mine, then you can each have one.”

.

“Hey kiddos! I could see you from a mile away,” Caspar greets them with a hug. “What the heck are you wearing?”

“It’s the family heirloom, Uncle Caspar!” Sophia answers enthusiastically. “Grandma gave it to Mom and Ma after their wedding!”

“Oh, that, I remember that! I thought Manuela said it was a joke gift.”

“Ah… the jig is up.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, in the middle of trying to write an almost 2k fic: hey why don't we open OTP prompt generator
> 
> thank you for reading! :^)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/clonebutt)


End file.
